The present invention relates to a method of preparation or conditioning of agricultural stalk product, as well as to an arrangement for carrying out the method.
Methods of preparation or conditioning are used for faster fodder drying in the case of tedded harvest, or shorter drying time in the case of utilization of the fodder as silo product. In one known method the cut product is taken up with a so-called squeeze tedder by the lower squeeze roller of a pair of oppositely rotating rollers located one under the other, and is passed between the rollers. At least one of the rollers is provided with longitudinally directed strips which squeeze the passing fodder on the neighboring rollers. Such arrangements are followed till last time by the mowing mechanisms, so that the fodder is directly guided to the mowing by the squeezing rollers.
In accordance with another known method the agricultural product is taken up immediately after mowing by a strike and feed drum and passed through an overshot conditioning passage which is formed by the drum and guide hood arranged above and at a distance from the latter. The product is subjected in this passage to the impacting action of the drum and baffles extending into the conditioning passage.
The above-mentioned methods of mechanical preparation have, however, great disadvantages in that the frequent impacting of the fodder results in tearing or striking off of the nutritiously-rich foliage. Because of its relatively small size the subsequent collecting devices and arrangements, such as load carriages, can no longer take it up. In addition, fragmentative losses take place. Finally, the arrangements with squeezing rollers have a tendency for clogging, i.e., the fodder falls back onto the ground or cannot be taken up and remains untreated on the ground.